Urinary control devices, such as urinary catheters, have been developed to facilitate bladder drainage in individuals who are unable to initiate or control such drainage for a variety of medical reasons. Two types of urinary catheters have been developed to assist in this need and can be considered as comprising either a continuous drainage catheter or a valved urinary catheter. Continuous drainage catheters are used when continuous drainage of an individual's bladder into a collection bag or reservoir is desired, such as during or after surgery or when mobility of the individual is not a primary concern. Valved urinary catheters, on the other hand, are used to retain urine within the bladder until the individual desires to void the bladder through actuation of a manual urinary flow control valve located within or external to the urethra. The urinary valves of such devices typically includes a valve housing with flexible, resilient walls that contain therewithin the actual valve member. When the housing walls are squeezed, the walls flex and cause the valve therein to deform and open for release of urine. Release of the squeezing pressure on the housing walls allows the valve to return to its original, closed state.
Valved urinary catheters are used predominantly with mobile individuals so as to provide a urinary flow control device that is not discernable by others and that is compatible with the individual's normal daily activities. However, the urinary valves used in such devices suffer from several shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, the valves may be susceptible to unintended opening and undesirable urine leakage due to movement of the individual. Additionally, current urinary valves are not believed to work reliably across the broad range of urethral pressures typically encountered by the valves during normal use. Thus, while some valves may have good closing characteristics at low pressures where urine is only beginning to build up behind the valve, those valves may leak under higher pressures as urine accumulates in the urethra. Other valves may stay closed well in the presence of high pressure, but may leak at the very low pressures encountered before there is a sufficient build-up of urine to keep the valve closed.